ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fasttrack
Fasttrack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. Appearance Fasttrack is a cat feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has a black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle shaped nose a thunderbolt-like design down his chest. Fasttrack wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Fasttrack has enhanced speed like XLR8. Also when he runs, his trail resembles XLR8's. Fasttrack has enhanced strength, as he was strong enough to carry both Hulka and Tack in Basic Training without losing any speed. Fasttrack is able to jump extremely high when running. Weaknesses As shown in The Eggman Cometh, Fasttrack, if running fast enough, has a hard time stopping. Ultimate Alien *Fasttrack first appeared as a cameo alien in Basic Training, when he saved Tack and Magister Hulka from an explosion. *In A Knight to Remember, Fasttrack took all of the Forever Knights' weapons. *In Solitary Alignment, Fasttrack failed to defeat Sir George. *In The Enemy of My Frenemy, Fasttrack was tied to Gwen and Kevin (with mana) so that he, Gwen and Kevin could escape from the Scrutins. *In Couples Retreat, Fasttrack tried to catch Darkstar and stop him from going to the door to anywhere. *In The Eggman Cometh, Fasttrack was training with Kevin. Fasttrack later failed to stop the missile that Dr. Animo had sent. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Fasttrack chased Negative Fasttrack. *In The Beginning of the End, Fasttrack defeated the Esoterica who were spying on Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Basic Training'' (first appearance) *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''The Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' (x2) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (by Ben and Albedo) (Dream) *''The Beginning of the End'' Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing Galactic Racing fasttrack.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing 305275_10150330374344508_105310924507_7596425_92027986_n.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Fasttrack-Offensive-Powers---Ben10GR---2011.10.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Fasttrack is a playable racer in Galactic Racing. Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **He hasn't designed Omniverse Fasttrack yet.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/417050192815092638 **XLR8 will replace Fasttrack in Ben 10: Omniverse.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/311691489296001540 **Fasttrack will not appear in the first 40 episodes of Omniverse.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/356998458109876239 *According to Matt Wayne, Fasttrack is stronger than XLR8. *Fasttrack's name was first revealed in a Galactic Racing press release and confirmed by the writer Peter David. *Fasttrack has many similarities with XLR8 and others heroes: **Both are aliens who can run at high speed (with similar speed trails as they run) and both of their color schemes are blue and black; however XLR8 possessed a visor, velociraptor form, tail and wheeled feet, while Fasttrack lacks them. *Like Eye Guy and Feedback, Fasttrack was unlocked off screen. *Fasttrack resembles the DC Comics superhero Nightwing as well as DC Comics superhero Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) and has the ability of the Flash. *Fasttrack also resembles Wolverine from Marvel, except without claws. *Fasttrack is one of the aliens who are not seen in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being ChamAlien, Eatle, Clockwork, Shocksquatch, Jury Rigg, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Way Big, although this is due to their existence not being known until Season 2. *Fasttrack is in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien game Ben 10: Galactic Racing. *In the credits of A Knight to Remember and Solitary Alignment, Fasttrack's name is misspelled "Fastrack". References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Speed Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes